The Adventures of the Doctor
by Seth's imprintee
Summary: This is about two girls who meet the Doctor, and are his biggest fans. you'll bet Drama and romance will follow
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I don't own Dr. Who or anything related**

_Whoosh, Whoosh,_ went the TARDIS. "There, There, Beautiful" I cooed. "Twenty-First Century, here we come!" I shouted. I walked out of the TARDIS. It's the year 2010. _Uh-oh, I landed in America by mistake!_ "Excuse me,but where am I ?" I said to a pretty blonde girl.

** OOh cliffy!!! My very first. next chappie in 5 reviews.**


	2. Introducing: The Doctor

Tina pov

"Excuse me, but where am I?" A man asked. "Why, you're in Pontiac, Illinoisof course!

I replied. "Thank you. I'm the Doctor." "Oh. My. God!" _It's the Doctor!_

Jessica pov

"Jess, Jess, Let's go!" my best friend Tina called. I was spending the night at her house, and we were having a Doctor Who marathon. After, we went to the park. When we got there, we saw a man walking around . He was so cute! He looked like David Tennant, But had Matt Smith's hair. "Excuse me, but where am I?" he asked. Tina answered, "Why your in Pontiac, Illinois of course!" "Thank you, you're very kind. I'm the Doctor." he said. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod!" Dena screeched. _Uh-oh! _I thought. Tina was starting to show her signs of fainting. One, she starts to freak out. Two, she starts stuttering. And three,she starts to sway, then she falls to the ground in a faint. "Doctor! Catch her!" I scream.


	3. The Truth is Revealed

_**Jess pov**_

The Doctor moved quickly and caught Tina before she hit the ground. "Hey Jess!" she said "There's an angel holding me!" Then, she passed out. I pulled out my bottle of Sassy Rose by Doctor Who. "What is that?" the Doctor asked me. I explained that is was Tina's favorite perfume and it was one of the only ways to wake her up once she passed out, and it was by Doctor Who, our favorite TV show. "What is the show about" he said, curious to know more. I replied, saying "It's about a man called the Doctor who is a Time Lord from the planet Galifrey. He travels around in his TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. He travels through time and space saving worlds throughout the galaxy. "Tina here thinks all men who wear a trench coat and are fairly tall are the Doctor, and believe me, there are a lot more people that fit that description than you would think. Speaking of which, what is your last name" I said turning to him. "Are you okay?" he looked extremely pale.

_**Doctor pov**_

Jess's last words were ringing in my ears. _How did they know about me?_ I could feel the blood flowing from my face. I looked down at the unconscious blonde in my arms. She was so beautiful, just like Rose… But she isn't Rose! Rose is happy in her alternate universe with the other Doctor." My name is the Doctor, just the Doctor"

**Jess pov**

_WHAT! He can't be THE Doctor! _"Pardon, but I thought you just said that you're the Doctor." I said in disbelief. That is correct" the Doctor replied "Butt that's not possible! Yes, that must be it. You're playing a joke on me. Did Kyle put you up to this? Or, I could be dreaming!" I pinched myself. "OUCH!" the doctor stopped my rant short. "No, you aren't dreaming nor did "Kyle" put me up to this. I am the Doctor, with his TARDIS." _Omigod!_ I thought. _This is real! _I spritzed Tina withthe perfume and she woke up. I pulled her out of the Doctor's arms and said "Tina, for once, you were right!" she screamed so loudly, the Doctor, fifteen feet away, covered his ears. Mine were blown off. Tina ran over to the Doctor and started chanting, "I wanna see the TARDIS! I wanna see the TARDIS!" (this is totally what you would do Dena! ) _OH NO!_ I thought as I saw my dog, Sweet Pea, come barreling towards us. She is the worst trouble magnet…. I grabbed her leash and she ran towards the Doctor and Tina and her leash got tangled in their legs, pulling them together. They fell and I saw Tina's lips brush the Doctor's briefly.

**Tina pov.**

_He's really the Doctor and we sorta kissed!_ "Crap! I'm soo sorry!" I heard Jess shout. "Bad dog, Sweet Pea!" she said, but as the Docter looked towards Sweet Pea, I saw her give me a thumbs up and a wink. I grinned and said " Jess, can we have a little help over here?" I was still tangled up in Sweet Pea's leash with the Doctor, not that I really minded.

**Doctor pov.**

All of a sudden I heard a little dog barking and it kept coming closer. I heard Jess yell, "Stop Sweet Pea, Stop!" must be her dog, I thought. I saw Jess grab the leash and saw the puppy run up to Tina and me, running around and around us. The leash was wrapping around us, binding us together. We fell over, and Tina's soft, sweet lips touched mine, for only the briefest of seconds. _Oh dear, I'm falling for another human._ I was pulled away from my thoughts by Tina's voice, calling out. "Hey Jess, could we get some help here?"


	4. Love is Found

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is so late. Between finals and band and other things I have been so busy lately. But its here now so I hope you enjoy. –Seth's Imprintee

Disclaimer- If it isn't obvious, I don't own Doctor Who or Sarah Jane, but I do own Tina and Jess.

**Doctor pov**

_Oh dear_, I thought. _I'm falling for another human._ I was yanked out of my thoughts by a sweet, gentle voice calling out "Ummm…. Jess, little help please?" said Tina. _She is so beautiful... _Sorry, got sidetracked. Jess, or as she told me to call her Shorty, cause she is like five foot? Whatever that is supposed to mean… anyways, she grabbed Sweet Pea's leash, and then twisting and pulling it, then It fell off of us. Jess picked up the little puppy, and started to scold her. Then, the puppy's cuteness got to her and she started to coo. It was at that moment that I got a clear glimpse of the animal. She was as white as fresh snow with frosty blue eyes. "DOCTOR! Doctor!" I heard. I turn to the direction where the voice came from and saw Luke coming towards me. I noticed as he looked at our present company, his eyes passed _completely_ over Tina, (I mean how can you do that?) and looked straight at Jess, who was still cooing at her puppy. I could tell immediately that Luke fell in love. I mean, you could practically see the hearts floating around her head. All of a sudden, Luke shot a glare at the puppy in Jess's arms. _Was he really jealous of a dog?_

**Luke pov**

"Doctor!, DOCTOR!" I called as soon as I saw him. He was talking to a blonde girl, but next to her was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. _I think I'm in love._ I thought. She was short but curvy, and was holding a dog and nuzzling it. He was snow white with frost-blue eyes. What a lucky dog, getting to be nuzzled and snuggled by the gorgeous girl. She looked up and noticed me. "OMG! ITS TOMMY KNIGHT!" she squealed when she looked at me properly. "who is Tommy Knight?" I asked confused. _Her boyfriend? _She studied me, and realization dawned on her face. She started to hyperventilate. "Tina! ITS BLOODY LUKE SMITH!" _wow! _I thought. _She has an accent! _ "Okay Jess, breathe." She said. "Sorry for earlier, all my favorite people are turning out to be real. I am madly in love with Tommy Knight, who plays you on the TV show "The Adventures of Sarah Jane." _What? _ She started to speak, when we heard a shout. "Hey Shawty!" called a boy. "Hey Austin." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Dang boy! You grew on me!" she laughed. "So how tall are you now? Seven foot six?" she said. "Austin" just laughed at her. "six foot two." He stated proudly. All of a sudden, Shawty's dog jumped out of her arms and onto "Austin." "Hey Sweet Pea!" he said while the dog was licking his face. "How's my favorite girl?" _It was a girl? _ I was green with envy. Who was this boy that was so close to Jess? "What's this? Are you cheatin'on me?" he said, noticing me. _Is this her boyfriend?_ "Haha Austin! Why you gotta scare the poor kid? We aren't going out!" she said, directing the last part at me. "By the way Austin, this is Luke Smith. Luke, this is my second best friend, behind Dena." She said with a grin. _So that's who the blonde is. _"I'm second?" Austin asked in disbelief. Jess giggled. "Yes, now get over it!" all of a sudden, I felt a strange urge flow through me. As I followed it, I grabbed Jess from Austin's grip, spun her, and pressed her to my lips. I couldn't help myself; her lips looked so soft and pink while she talked. She froze, and I started to pull away, then she grabbed my collar and pulled me back to her lips, latching onto me, pulling me closer. Our lips whispered together for what seemed like hours, until we heard a cough behind us. "I think that's my cue to leave." Austin said, embarrassed. "Bye!" said Jess.

Austin pov

Shawty was wrenched from my grip by Luke, who kissed her. I am really going to miss her. You see, I'm a bit psychic, and I hoped she would come back safe, soon. She is and always will be the best friend I ever had. I truly hope those Slovene thingies and those Dalek creatures don't hurt her… Oh, sorry. Spoilers. (All you Whovians out there better get this. ) 


End file.
